An unexpeted life
by just-ship-it
Summary: This is about a couple of demigods who discover an unexpected life. It takes and unexpected turn, read to find out what it is! This will not have any characters from the original books. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN.
1. Chapter 1

CLEO POV

Cleo

P.O.V

"This is normal now!" I heard one of the guys say as we were running from a one eyed _thing_ through a rather foggy field of grass. "Not funny, not now." I said almost begging for whoever said that to just shut up for one minute. "Quick he's gaining on us!" I said in distress. (At least I hoped it was a he. It was so dirty it was hard to tell.) The best me and my friends decided to do was run from it. I was the only one with a weapon, but it was useless. It seemed to just pass through the one eyed thing. It looked terrible, like it had never taken a bath. (It did smell) And it was very tall.

Then my shoelace just had to come undone. I tripped and fell, but instead of just simply falling I fell into something, it wasn't just earth, I was sinking. I thought about quicksand, but it wasn't possible because, we were in the middle of a field and before I knew it, I fell into a room. It seemed well decorated, and looked very clean, but no one was in it. Not long after I saw Hannah, tanner, and Lit fall through the ceiling too. Lit's real name wasn't Lit, his real name was Litteon but he really hated that name.

After a while I came to realize that I should probably get up off the floor, but when I tried, a stabbing pain went through my ankle. "Ouch!" I said aloud, while falling back down. "What?" Lit said while getting up and coming over he stood up next to me. "I think I sprained my ankle."

A girl walked around the corner. She looked no older then about sixteen, and she looked horrified when she saw us. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Outsiders are strictly prohibited!" she said almost scared yet angry. "Bro, we fell! The ceiling we couldn't really stop." Tanner said, slightly annoyed. "Ughh the ceiling!? I told them to get that fixed!" She said while turning back around the corner and stomping off. Hannah opened her mouth but before she could say anything the girl came back around the corner with a man "Now look at that, they just fell through the ceiling! You said you fixed it!" The girl said, outraged.

The man walked over and stuck his hand and hit the ceiling and it sunk upwards (If that's possible.) "Oh my…" He said while pulling his hand back through. "Yeah, Oh my! We don't need more people sinking through the roof. Now, fix it!" she said.

The girl walked over and said, "I am so sorry. I thought we had that little issue sorted out. Here, follow me." She said apologetically. "Err, I can't." I told her. "It's not that hard to move."She said. "No really, I can't. I think I sprained my ankle when I fell through the roof." I said while looking down at my ankle. I was flexible, but even so I didn't think my foot was supposed to bend like that. "Oh wow, that looks broken, have you had any ambrosia?" She asked me. "What's ambrosia?" I asked. "You don't know what that is? That's odd, normally a demigod should have some spare ambrosia and nectar in case of broken bones and other injures." She said matter-of-factly. "A demi-what?" Hannah broke in. "Gosh, you really don't know do you?" The girl said. But she shook it off quickly and said, "No matter, follow me." She turned on her heel down a hall. Lit offered to help me up, and using him for support we followed the girl down the hall.

I was clueless as to what this girl was talking about, what was this ambrosia and nectar stuff? This woman must have been hallucinating.

The halls seemed to go everywhere, with lots of turns and shortcuts and stuff like that but this girl seemed to know it all, like it was two plus two. When we stopped, we were in a lounge-like area, with lots of soft chairs

.

"Please take a seat. I need to go get her medicine." She said, while walking out of the room. "What is going on?" Hannah asked, while sitting down. "I don't know anymore then you do." Tanner said. After we sat in silence for a while, the girl came back in with some medicine, which looked like fruit juice.

She handed me a cup full of it with ice cubes in it. I took sip and immediately recoiled at the taste and started coughing because I tried to swallow it fast like regular medicine. But it tasted like pancakes, warm, drenched in syrup, pancakes. I took another sip. The glass was empty in what seemed like barely a second. I felt the pain wash away from my ankle. I felt like I could pick up a car and smash it to dust. "How do you feel?" The lady asked. "Like I don't have a broken ankle anymore." I said grinning stupidly. "Good." She said, smiling "We must get you to camp now. Follow me." She turned on her heel once again and walked out the doorway, while we followed.

Once we stopped, we were outside, looking at a car. "This car will take you there. Get in before it drives off without you." It was strange to be following orders from a stranger, but for some reason I knew this woman could be trusted, besides, where else would we go? "Who are you?" I said as I was about to get into the car "Iris, Goddess of rainbows...worker. In simpler words." She said, smiling and waving goodbye. I smiled back. I thought this woman was crazy though. As I got inside the car I thought 'Gods and Goddesses aren't real. This woman has just gone mad.'

I looked at who was driving, big mistake; You could have said this person was regular if you ignored the fact that he had eyes, _everywhere._

Lit planned to get in the front seat but looked at the guy and closed the door almost as soon as he opened it. He hopped in the seat next to me. The driver kept a straight face like he was used to it. Tanner got into the back seat, Hannah was last. She went to sit up front, when she opened the door I could tell she wanted to do the same as lit. But after a second she managed to sit down awkwardly. As soon as everyone was buckled the man started to drive.

I thought about how only a while ago I was in the woods at my make-shift archery range, (That I built) shooting targets as the giant thing with one eye came hurtling toward me with three kids running from it. I stood there in shock looking at the monster; it would have killed me if Lit hadn't grabbed me by my shirt, and made me come to my senses. We had been on the run from it without having anywhere to stop, until my friends and I fell through a roof just a few minutes ago. I looked over at Lit. He was staring out the window, his sandy blonde hair falling in front of his face. He blew it out of his face, but more kept falling back down. His skin was pale. He didn't look like he went outside a lot. I looked over. Tanner was leaning against the door, sleeping. His brown hair was disoriented from being chased and sleeping. And his skin was a bit darker then Lit's. I looked at Hannah in the front seat, most everything about her was a shade of brown. Her curly long hair, her eyes, and her skin. She looked like she wasn't very happy sitting in the front seat though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hope you enjoy my fanfic! If not, well, I don't really care. You can message me or not. I will keep going no matter what criticism I get because haters are my motivators. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Hannah

P.O.V

You could say it was odd, sitting next to a man with about fifty eyes, or you could say it was scary. I prefer the second choice. I didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of my friends, (Can you call people friends if you have only know them thirty minutes?) but I didn't want to sit next to a fifty eyed man either.

I looked over at Cleo. She had her hair up in messy pig tales her skin was sun burnt a bit. She spent most of her time outside, she wore mostly green, and she had this nature look about her which would make her pretty to anyone who had common sense. She was the youngest of all of us. Cleo was 11, I and Tanner were 14, and Lit was 12.

We never really talked in the car. Once we came to a stop, Cleo woke up Tanner who looked quite disgruntled. We got out, we were looking up at a hill, with a huge pine tree and a dragon wrapped around it, sleeping. And some sort of golden bathmat hung on the lowest branch. I continued to look around, until my brain registered the thought, and my brain thought, 'Hello, Dragon!?' I looked back and saw that it opened it eyes. It blew smoke every time it breathed out. But no, it couldn't be a dragon. I was dreaming. Dragons aren't real. It roared and I could feel heat coming from its breath.

It got up and roared again. I had a feeling it was protecting the bath mat, but why a bathmat? I looked back down the hill and Cleo, Lit, and tanner were climbing up the hill. The car was gone, I had no idea where but that wasn't my biggest concern right now. I looked back up and saw that the dragon was uncoiling itself from the tree. I saw Cleo out of the corner of my eye with an arrow on her bow. The dragon roared but this time blew fire and disintegrated her bow as well as catching her clothes on fire. "CLEO!" I yelled, she dropped to the ground and started to roll down the hill. It put the flames out but she didn't stop rolling. She was either hurt so much she couldn't move, or she was unconscious. Her head hit a tree with a terrifying sound, like two stone's hitting each other in mid air. Lit ran over to her and dragged her behind the tree that she hit her head on. 'After all you have been through, you think it would be easy to walk into a place that could protect you.' I frowned at this thought.

I looked back up the hill. The dragon was advancing towards us. Just then a horse walked in at the top of the hill, except it was sculpted into a man where the horse's neck should be. "Peleus! Back down!" The horse-man told the dragon. It roared, and reluctantly turned around, its tail whipped around, knocking both me and tanner off our feet. Tanner grunted. The skin of the dragon scraped me; it also knocked the air out of me. "I'm sorry. He was protecting our camp, he must have smelled some sort of monster on you and you weren't assisted by a satyr either. He thought you were an intruder." He said, walking (Or trotting) down the hill. He helped me and tanner up. Before I could say anything, he looked down the hill and his eyes widened. Immediately ran towards where he was looking. I looked back, and saw lit carrying Cleo, who was unconscious. Tanner and I ran down the hill and I got a clear look at Cleo, Most of her skin was burned and in some places were redder than others with black spots towards the middle of the red blotches. We weren't within ear shot but I could see lit putting Cleo on his back as securely as he could because she couldn't hold on herself. Then the man ran back up. "Follow me!" He told us while running past us. Again, trusting a stranger wasn't the best thing to do, (Especially horseman ones) but he had our friend who was badly hurt.

I saw the view on the top of the hill, it was beautiful, but I couldn't look long. I had to keep running to keep up with the horse-man. We finally stopped when we were on a porch that wrapped all the way around a large house that was painted white. He set down Cleo on a bed on the porch which was next to a table with an empty cup on it along with a chair on the other side. "Wait here while I go get her some nectar." He said as he took the empty cup and started to walk away (Again, what is with it with this nectar stuff?) "Who are you?" Tanner asked when he was just about to walk off. He smiled like the idea amused him. "Some call me the medic horse as a joke. Others call me chiron, what are your names?" He asked. "I'm Hannah. he's Tanner, and he's Lit." He looked uncomfortable as soon as Lit's name was mentioned. "What?" Lit asked. "Nothing." He said patiently. "It's just a weird name." He walked away leaving Tanner, Lit, and me alone.

Cleo groaned in her sleep. I walked over and sat next to her. I felt like I had failed. Cleo was like a little sister to me and I let this happen to her. I know, it wasn't my job to protect her but still, I felt bad. The medic horse came back with a drink, the same drink I saw the woman give to Cleo earlier when we were at the house in the side of a hill. "Give this to her when she wakes up, I must go." He walked off again leaving me, Tanner, and Lit alone. "You should leave her in peace; you don't want to wake her up." I heard a voice say behind me. "Come, I will show you all around." I looked behind me, I saw a girl with blonde hair and freckles, her eyes were hazel. Her voice was calm and friendly. She gave me a warm smile. "Who are you?" Lit asked. "I'm Olivia. Come, let me show you around." I got up and walked over to her. Lit and Tanner followed.

She showed us the volley ball court, where there were people with normal bodies from the top half, but the bottom half of them, were shaggy goat legs. were playing. I decided not to ask and Lit and Tanner weren't really paying attention. She showed us a rock climbing wall, which was shaking, had lava pouring out the side, boulders came avalanching down on you, and if you took too long the walls slammed into each other. "How many people die on that thing?" Tanner asked. Lit smirked at this. "Only about one or two every year. We are all trained very well, only very few idiots go on it without proper training, and get smashed." She said matter of a factly. Lit's smirk subsided.

She showed us some other things: strawberry fields, amphitheater, arena, mess hall (Where we ate), the stables, the armory, and many other things. What we saw last was the cabins, they were shaped differently and all looked...unique. Most had people in them, some less than others. A particular one caught my eye: It was many colors, but it was graceful. I smiled looking at it. It was small but it looked cozy. "You should be claimed soon. Probably tonight." The girl said standing next to me. "I trust you can all find your way around now. I have classes to attend. When you hear the horn blow, its dinner time. " She looked at all of us and then walked away. "See ya!" Tanner said happily. And with that, he ran off. Lit ran off along with him.

After a couple of hours I heard a horn blow and I started to walk towards the mess hall. Once I got there and everyone sat down everyone looked at their cup and told it a random drink, like Pepsi, Coke, Sprite, and a lot of other things. I tried the same with my cup, I told it: Strawberry Fanta. It filled with red bubbly liquid. I took a sip, it tasted perfect. I looked at my plate; it was already filled up, roast beef, bread rolls, and some other stuff.

I saw everyone get up and walk towards the fire, they all put some of the food from their plate into the fire. "An offering to the gods, they like the smell, I'm not sure how burning food makes that smell though."(I decided to go with the flow, I'm not sure what this god stuff was about, but it's easier not to ask.) I heard a male's voice say behind me. His hair was dark brown, he was smirking and his skin was a little darker than pale. "Follow me." He said, he got up and I followed. He scraped some green beans into the fire. He murmured something I couldn't hear. He turned back around and looked at me. "You're confused." He said flatly. "Scrape some food into the fire, I will explain." I scraped my meat into the fire. I was vegetarian so meat wasn't exactly my thing. I smelled the air coming from the fire, It smelled amazing, like blueberry muffins, donuts, and lots of other stuff. I walked back to my seat. The boy sat next to me. "Have you ever heard of Greek gods or goddesses?" He asked. I nodded. "That's why you're here." He said. "Wait is this camp just to learn about them because-"He cut me off "No, no, you're a half-blood. Half-god, half-human. It's what happens when gods have children with mortals." He told me laughing a bit. "That's…Crazy." I said. "It is, but it's true." He told me in response. Before I could say anything I felt heat radiating off my body, I felt like my body was glowing. I looked down, I _was _glowing. "And that would be your call." He said grinning. "Your godly parent is Iris. You will be staying in cabin 14." He said. The light died down. "Who is Iris? What just happened? This makes no sense." I said. He merely laughed and said "You will learn soon. For now, eat." "But I -"He cut me off again. "Eat, you need food." He said a little more sternly. I didn't want to make a scene so I sat back down and took a bite of my food. I still saw some people whisper things to each other.


	3. DON'T KILL ME!

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. I AM TRYING TO GATHER UP INSPIRATION. I PROMISE A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tanner

P.O.V

This camp was starting to annoy me, I had tried several classes, archery, canoeing, and making monster traps. I started taking a Latin class which was one of the only two things was good at, and the second one was sword fighting. My opponent for sword fighting was a girl named Jackie. I disarmed her every time within a matter of seconds. We found a perfect sword for me, when it wasn't being used for practice it could be injected with venom. The venom wasn't very deadly, but it acted like a stun-gun, when you hit the person it sends a pulse through their body which causes your brain to get scrambled, and parts of your body starts shutting off which causes you to collapse.

After walking out of Latin class I walked into Cleo, "Hey, I see you're awake." I said. "Yeah, I'm still tired though. I was going to go see if I could get a new bow for archery." She told me. "You should be resting." She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm stubborn." She said, in a flat tone. I was about to say something until I heard Hannah yell from a distance while running at us "Cleo!" She was running so fast she nearly ran into me. "Sorry, couldn't stop." She said, panting. "It's alright." I told her. Hannah turned to Cleo. "You're awake! I was so worried! You-"Cleo cut her off. "Calm down, I'm fine." Cleo told her. "I'm sorry; I hadn't seen you conscious for a day and a half." Hannah said, still breathing heavily. "I have to go." Cleo told us. "Bye!" Hannah and I both said at the same time. Cleo walked off leaving me and Hannah alone.

Hannah and I talked forever; we walked up to the edge of the woods and sat down behind her cabin with our backs against the wall. "So, what have you been doing all day?" She asked me. "Good, I managed not to make a fool of myself too much." She laughed, her laugh was sweet, but there was something wrong with it. "What? There's something wrong, I can tell." I said. "What are you talking about?" She said, but, I could tell now that there was defiantly something wrong. "I can tell by your voice, something is wrong." I said. She looked down. "I had a dream, I know it was just a dream but, it seemed more…real." She said in a cautious tone. "What was that dream about?" I asked. She hesitated. "Remember the one eyed monster that we had been running from?" I nodded. "Well, the same monster stood outside this cage, and she was talking to somebody inside of it. He said 'The gods will fall into chaos with you gone, they will start blaming each other, their Kingdom will fall into war, When they are weak we shall capture them, and cast them into Tartarus one by one. We shall rule the world, with nobody to stop us! We shall make them all suffer just like we did!" Then a man inside the cage spoke, he said, "We are much too powerful. You will be stopped." The monster spoke again, "This is why we drain heroes and Gods of their strength. We will take it andbecome more powerful than ever before!" I woke up then. She looked ahead, her face solemn. What do you think Tartarus is?" She asked me. "I don't know, but it's just a dream. Most dreams don't make sense." She still looked unsure but she nodded

The day passed slowly, I took Latin, and then after a while I went to sword fighting, and as always disarmed my opponent within seconds. The teacher kept trying to pair me up with better swordfighters, but he had no luck in finding anyone who could disarm me. Soon, the teacher tried fighting me, and we both lost our swords at the same time. He called it a day after that.

Dinner tonight was good; The moon was out, we all threw some food into the flames, which for some reason, the smoke smelled like cheesecake, pumpkin pie, oatmeal raisin cookies, and a million other thing that smelled good. After everyone talked and ate for a while something happened, and I'm not sure whether it was good or bad. A symbol glowed above my head, just as it did with Lit, except this one was different. It was a circle, that glowed red and in the middle was a hammer. "Hephaestus." One of the kids in the crowd said. The symbol disappeared, but it didn't stop there, Cleo was next. I could have sworn the moonlight momentarily bent down and touched her, creating a silver bow that hung over her shoulder along with silver arrows.

"Artemis -but…how?!" One of the people in the crowd questioned. Cleo than took the bow off her shoulder and began to look at it, almost like she was inspecting. She nodded with a smile playing across her lips and put the bow back on her shoulders, she did the same with an arrow. She raised an eyebrow at the crowd. "What is everyone looking at?" She said with sarcasm. "The moon only just made a bow and arrows out of thin air." She smiled. "I'm going to eat now." I could tell she wanted to burst out laughing because she was grinning so much. Everyone started at her while she took a bite off some food. Tanner was sure her saw pancakes on her plate, despite the evening hour. Still grinning wide, she took another bite. Everyone started to sit back down. The volume gradually got louder, starting with quick whispers. But soon not to many people paid Cleo too much attention.

After everyone was distracted I saw Cleo slip away and walk towards the archery arena undetected. I grinned and decided not to follow her. After I finished my food I walked around the cabins until I saw the same cabin with the symbol that appeared above my head. Cabin nine. I walked up to it. The door was circular, like a vault door. I could tell it was made out of very thick metal. Where a doorknob should be, there was a hand imprint. I pressed my hand flat against it, I jumped when it reacted. Steam hissed and gears turned. When it opened I was looking at a room. It had steel bunkers folded against the walls with control panels. It was messy, with junk shoved against all the walls. Minus the steel bunkers and control panels and it was just like my room back home. Home…The word sprang back into my mind, when _was_ I going home? I never thought about the subject since I came here.

Somebody walked up behind me and made me jump. "Most people stare at awe when they see our cabin, it's just so amazing." The voice was sarcastic whoever it was. I turned around, it was Chris. "This is your cabin?" I asked. "No, this is Hephaestus's cabin. But I'm one of the counselors. The other one's Stephanie, but I think she already inside, she's been making a set of armor for weeks." I nodded. "Must be some good armor then." I said. "Yep. I saw the top. Celestial bronze." He said, not hiding he was impressed. "What's celestial bronze?" I asked. He looked at me kind of weird but replied, "It's more rare then imperial gold. It only harms monsters. Not regular people…It can also hurt half-bloods." He blew a bug that had landed on his nose. "On that happy note, let's sleep." I walked into the cabin with Chris right behind me. He pressed some buttons on the control panel and all the beds folded out at once. He pointed to a bed. "Your bed." He said while continuing to press some more buttons on the control panel.

I walked over to the bed and lied down. The bed immediately crafted to my body, not too soft, but not too stiff. The temperature also started to mold to my liking. A little bit cool, as it was hot outside, but not freezing. Just right. I let out a small groan of relaxation. I saw other people get into their beds. Chris walked over to a door, when he opened it there were steps going underground. "Stephanie!" He yelled. "Lights out, come upstairs!""Fine, just a sec!" A girl's voice came from downstairs. Steps pounded on the stairs until a girl appeared at the doorway, she stopped when she saw me. She tilted her head to the side a bit, and then smiled. "You must be Tanner. I'm Stephanie." I nodded and she walked off. Her hair was black and long. Her skin was tan and her shirt and jeans had burn marks on them. She lied down in a bed and the lights turned off.


	5. Chapter 5

Cleo

P.o.v

I was really beginning to hate dreams. I was standing inside Hannah's cabin. It felt warm and cozy, but the door opened and it all went cold. An evil presence was here. I saw the person who entered. It was the person who sat next to Hannah, Tanner, and Lit. I didn't know his name but he walked over to Hannah. He put a dagger up to her throat and placed a hand firmly over her mouth. Her eyes opened wide and under his breath he said, "One noise and your dead." Her eyes filled with confusion and fear. She looked as if she were about to scream, but that was out of the question. I wanted to shout and wake up the others in her cabin but my voice was broken. The man dragged Hannah out into the night. She kicked and thrashed silently, but it was no use. He just held on tighter. He made his way into the forest, disappearing in the shadows. I woke up and immediately jumped out of my bed and ran outside met by Tanner and Lit. we all ran into each other at once causing a rather painful collision. We all looked at each other and had a silent conversation with our eyes; we all knew Hannah was in trouble. It was barely starting to get light outside. I managed three words, "Wake up everyone." I said and we all ran off. I opened the door to every cabin I saw, saying the same words; "A camper has been kidnapped! Everyone get up!" We managed to get a lot of tired people out of their cabins; it was silent until the campers from the cabin I saw in my dream run out. Dressed in pajamas and all, towards us wailing,

"Hannah's gone! She's not in our cabin! We looked everywhere!" They stopped running when they got to us. "That's why we got you all up." We explained what happened, and soon, hushed whispers spread the crowd. "A quest shall be issued to save her." A voice rose from the crowd. "Wait, that's not all." Lit said. He explained what happened in a dream that seemed like it might be linked to it. Then Tanner explained Hannah's dream that she told him about. More silence. "Three people may be issued to go on this quest." The same voice spoke again. The man who said it walked out into where we were standing. He was half man half horse. I decided I wasn't going to ask at this moment. "Who volunteers?" He asked.

They equipped Tanner, Lit, and I, with backpacks full of water bottles, some trail mix, extra clothes, and little squares of food called ambrosia. "Remember, the ambrosia is only for emergencies. Only use it when your seriously hurt, and don't eat too much. You'll burn to death." A girl named Olivia said. "Good to know." Grumbled Lit, moodily. "Everybody have their weapons?" She asked. We all mumbled some form of yes. "I don't see yours, Cleo." she looked at me. "It comes when I want it to." I said. A silver bow then appeared hanging on my shoulder, and a quiver of silver arrows on my back. They stayed for a couple of seconds, and then disappeared. That was when I pulled out a fighting knife, it felt more awkward then the bow, but it was only for when I was to close to something to use an arrow. She gave me a faint smile. "This is where you leave the camp. Goodbye, and good luck." She said calmly. We turned around and only made it two steps down the hill when a loud voice yelled from far away, saying a long, drawn out, "Wait!" The voice got louder, like they were running towards us. We all turned around. A girl was walking towards us with a small metal box. She handed it to tanner. all she said was, "The armor. I only had time for the chest plate and the bottoms. Shake the box, and the box turns into the armor. To get it off say 'revertetur.' It's Latin for return, Meaning return to its box form." She said it in a slur, which I was barely able to understand. "Thanks. Its heavy, but I'm it sure will be useful." Tanner smiled and put it in his backpack. There was silence a second longer then there needed to be, but Olivia broke the silence, "Are you all ready then?" She asked, and gave us a warm smile. We all nodded. "We, have our suspicions of where Hannah might be, Argus will drop you off close to there. Goodbye." She picked a bur off of her jeans. "…Again."

We made it down the hill without interruptions this time. We got into the car, waiting at the bottom. The same one we came here in, to be exact. The same man was driving, and I figured he must have been Argus. He didn't freak me out as much this time. I sat in the front seat, and must have fallen asleep after a while, and I wished I hadn't.

Hannah.

P.o.v

My thought kept wondering back to Chris. How could he? I had been betrayed, but never like this. The cold of the dungeon floor was seeping into my clothes; there was no sunlight where I was. They kept me in a room with barely enough light to stop myself from walking into the walls.

I was in a corner of the room with my back against the wall and I was rubbing my arms to try and keep myself warm. The only thing to keep me company was the occasional rat or mouse, and they didn't make very good friends when they wanted to bite your fingers. The door creaked open, spilling light into the room. I could make out the outline of Chris. "You're terrible." I said in a angry short voice. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." He said. He walked over to my and grabbed hold of my hair. He yanked it and said, "Come with me, we'll be doing some…interrogating." He said in a tone that suggested he was giving an evil smile. I stood up. "You won't get any information out of me." I said in a firm voice. "We'll see about that." He said. He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

The room that they took me to a room that I could only guess was used for torturing people. There were several ways to do it to. There was a chair, with a green knife that glowed eerily, there were chains that hung from the roof with thick handcuffs at the bottom, there was a table that looked like it was used for stretching people out, there was a cauldron of boiling water, and many other things. There were people sitting around the green chair, except they weren't exactly people. One, who was standing gave me a smile that seemed too sweet. She didn't really have legs; she had what looked like the bottom of two, very large and fat, snakes. I looked to the other side of the chair, the same one eyed monster that chased us, was there, giving no sign of any emotion. Chris led me over to the chair and forced me to sit down. The Cyclops walked behind me and grabbed my arms. He bound them behind the chair using a thick rope. "Try to get away, and we'll go to something worse than this." He said with a false smile. "I'll explain. We ask you questions, you answer them truthfully, and nobody gets hurt." The snake lady hissed, but I was sure it was Snake-Language for laughing. "Pleasant." I said returning the same false smile. Chris sneered. He picked up the knife and I felt him place it on my for-arm. "Where are your friends?" He said. I knew where they were, I saw them in a dream. They were nowhere near me, but I wasn't going to tell him. "Now, you see, why would I tell you this?" I said with a smile. He made a slice in my arm and placed the knife below the first cut. Pain seeped through my arm, but it was not normal pain. The knife was poisoned. "I'll ask you again, Where are they?" He asked in a more calmed tone. I still wasn't going to give him satisfaction, so what I said was not the truth. "China." I said. He made another cut and placed the knife underneath that one. He asked the same question. I returned him a question. "Why do you want to know?" He made a cut. "They will die less painfully if you tell us." He said. "I'll ask a different question." He walked in front of me and placed the knife lightly on my eyelid. "How much do you know?" he asked. I chuckled and said "This is pointless; you won't get anything out of me." I said. He cut my eyelid and my vision in that eye obscured, until I couldn't see out of it at all. He moved to various parts of my limbs until the Cyclops threw up his arms in despair. "It's hopeless, she won't spill! Put her back in the dungeon!" She snapped. Chris made another cut on my leg without asking any questions. The snake-lady unbound my wrists which had rope burn, and Chris grabbed hold of my hair once again.

When we got to the dungeon he let go of my hair on shoved me onto the floor. He muttered something under his breath, closed the door and walked off. I walked back over to the corner, I broke into silent sobs while the poison still pulsed in every cut. I couldn't die here, not under the control of these people. I _was _going to escape even if I had to find a plastic spoon and dig through the cement wall, so be it. I wasn't too drop dead here. I eventually passed out from the pain with the one thought: 'This will not be my last breath.'

Lit

P.O.V

I watched out the window to see if I could see a sign that might tell us where we were. I gave up after a while and flopped back into my seat. I watched tanner. He was making things out of some wire he had in his pocket. He made a lumpy hot air balloon, a bowl, a mini sword with a shield, and so on. He seemed to have no idea what was going on around him. I looked up at Cleo and saw her sleeping with her head against the car door. After a second her bow and arrows appeared on her shoulder. The driver looked over, and he had a nervous expression on his face but he said nothing. Cleo woke up with a start, she grabbed the handle of her bow like preparing to attack somebody, but it was never off her shoulder before she realized what she was doing. She leaned her head back and told us what happened in her dream. "Their torturing her for information about us!?" Tanner asked. Cleo gave a slow nod. After a second the car took a turn on a rode that seemed to be abandoned. There was a thick forest on either side of the road. We drove a couple more miles in silence before the car jerked suddenly. A window smashed showering us with glass. The car jerked again with so much force, the car toppled into a ditch. Cleo yelped when a piece of glass embedded itself in her arm. We all opened our doors simultaneously and got out of the car and what I saw didn't exactly brighten my day. I learned about these in camp, this was a Gryphon. Cleo fired an arrow but when she shot it, the Gryphon dodged with incredible speed. Two more flew in from over the forest. Before Cleo could get another arrow the first one took a nose dive towards Tanner, It grabbed his arms and the talons on the Gryphon dug into his skin drawing blood. "Tanner!" Cleo yelled she tried to run to him, but too late. It took off into the woods on the other side of the woods. I could hear tanner yell, "Find Hannah!" before disappearing into the woods. The other Gryphons were getting closer. Argus's eyes flicked between the two other's and us. Cleo and I both understood he was giving us a clear message, and that was "Run." Without any further talking, we both ran into the woods. And after a couple yards it was almost pitch black. But we still kept walking. We knew the Gryphons would still be able to follow us. We took lots of turns, and we walked through areas where it would be hard for monsters as big as them to get through. We finally stopped in a small clearing. Cleo sat down and picked at the shard of glass in her arm.

She stifled a yelp when I tried to pull it out. I tried again with the same result. She moaned and said, "What are we going to do?" I picked out a blade of grass, "I don't know. Let's wash it out before we try to get it out again." I took off my backpack, which I had gotten used to, so when I took it off I felt like I had lost 100 pounds. I took out a water bottle then uncapped it. I poured the water onto Cleo's arms. It streamed of her arm, turning from light red to pink. I tried pulling it out again with the water still pouring out of it, she winced but this time it came out. The shard was bigger then I though. The part that was in her arm was about an inch tall. Blood poured off her arm and it didn't show signs of stopping. I tore off some of my shirt. "What are you-" I wrapped it around her arm and tied it at the bottom. She winced and said. "Little tight there, we don't want to cut off the blood circulation." I gave a slight smile and redid it a little loser. I rummaged through my backpack for the ambrosia. I found it in a ziplock back most of them were crushed. I broke one in half and handed it to Cleo. She took a bite and leaned back against the tree. "Better?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. When she finished the ambrosia she wiped the crumbs off on her shirt. She smiled but it disappeared just as fast. I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Great." I thought "Just what we need, more monsters." The bushes rustled again and what saw was definitely not a monster. Cleo laughed. "How did you get here?" She picked the cat up. "Umm Cleo, I don't think that's a good idea." She stroked it from head to tail and it purred affectionately. "Awww, come on let me keep it! What harm could it do?" She sounded like a five year old whining when she said it. The cat had silver fur that seemed to glow very faintly. It was one of those cats that looked like its face was smashed flat too. She smiled and pressed her cheek up against its fur. I gave in to easy. "Oh, alright." I said. She smiled and said, "I'm naming it pancake." "You have an obsession with pancakes." I said. She giggled and set the cat down. She took a few steps back but the cat followed. "Sit and stay." She said, and the cat obeyed as she took a few more steps back. "Come." She said and the cat stood up and trotted over to her and sat down by her feet. "That's incredible." I said with an awed expression on my face. "I thought only dogs could be trained like that." She shrugged. I walked over to pet the cat, but it backed away when I walked over. "It doesn't like me." I said with curiosity. "Maybe it just doesn't like men." Cleo replied. I gave her a quizzical look. "The cats a girl, if that helps." She told me. I shrugged and said, "Let's keep moving." I shouldered my backpack and we started walking.

When we finally stopped we were at a neighborhood that looked vacant, and in perfect timing too. The sun was setting, and I could see the outline of a full moon. "Perfect." I said. I walked up to a house and opened the doors. The door wasn't locked, no cars were in the drive way, and nobody was inside. Normal people wouldn't walk right in but, then again, I'm not normal.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING! i JUST KEEP FORGETTING! I HAVE ALOT GOING ON. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! NEW CHPATERS COMING SOON! I PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tanner

p.o.v

I must have been flying for hours. The sun was setting and we were so high up I could barely breathe. Under me was a forest that seemed to go on forever. I could try and get the bird/lion thing to drop me and I could land in a tree...Hopefully. A small part of me in the back of my brain said, "You're going to die, stupid." But the other part of me seemed to punch it so hard it knocked the idea right out of my ear and started chanting, "Do it! Do it!" I tried getting into an awkward position to get it to drop me, that didn't work. I tried to turn upside down, successful. I kicked the bird on the belly with all my force. It worked, I ripped myself free from the gryphon's grip. The wind stung my eyes, and everything was a blur. I barely felt the top of the tree's before I blacked out.

Of course, I didn't have normal dreams. Cleo was sleeping in a bed in what looked like a house that had been abandoned several years ago. Lit walked over to her and woke her up. "I think you want to see this." He said. The dream went black for a second and they were outside. The moon was huge and it looked so close you could touch it. Cleo caught her breath. "That's amazing. My mom would be so jealous." Lit was about to say something but he was cut off by a screech. "Gryphon's."Lit said, breathlessly. Up in the sky were two of the stupid bird things that carried me over that forest. Cleo's bow shimmered into place on her shoulder, and in no time she had _two_ arrows on her bow. She shot them, and one got an arrow straight through the wing, it extended its arms going to a descent at about fifty miles per hour. It landed in the road and slid across the gravel. Cleo walked up to it before it could get up. "I've had just about enough of monsters!" She half yelled. She raised her bow above her head and smacked it across the head so hard it exploded. Literally. What used to be a gryphon was a pile of gold dust. "Whoa." lit said. "Glad you're on our side." Cleo gave a smile. "Thanks." She looked back up towards the sky at the other Gryphon. It hesitated, but got over it quickly and took a nose dive towards Cleo. The image dissolved and went to another scene. I was in a room, with tons of people, that might I mention were all 15 feet tall. There were about twelve thrones shaped in a U, but many more people. I registered them all as gods. Everybody was fighting. Two goddess's were surrounding a goddess with a faint silver glow and a silver bow and arrows strapped across her back. Three more gods were wailing at another god in a suit with sparks flying from his hands who I decided was Zeus. I heard parts of what they were saying like "Will he come back?" "Who did it?!" "Do something!" This was all so wrong. I heard another shout "You always hated your brother! I know it was you! Just give him back Artemis!" An angry retort; "As annoying as thou may be, I would never do such a crime!" another shout from across the room, barely heard over the crowd "Stop! This is what they want! We are weakening ourselves!" It was a goddess with honey-blond hair pulled into a bun, who I assumed was Athena, voice of reason. But nobody seemed to hear as the fighting still continued. The image dissolved once more and I woke up.

I was on a forest floor. Every part of me ached, and I had a knot in my head the size of a baseball. I groaned. I tried to sit up, but dark spots covered my vision and it made me dizzy so lied back down. I was about to grab my pack for the ambrosia, but it wasn't there. It was in a tree hanging from a branch about two stories above me. I sat there for a while on the floor until the pain subsided. I stood. "Time to do something stupid." I told myself.

Three minutes later and I'm falling _again_. At least I had my backpack to break my fall. Naturally that plan failed. I landed flat on my back and my bag landed on top of me. I didn't even know how I was still alive after that. That fall would have killed anyone normal, but by regular standards, I wasn't normal. I rolled the backpack off my chest and sat up. It was probably six in the morning and I was starving. But I had a feeling this would be best case scenario from now on. I stood and I was about to start walking when I heard a twig snap and a screech. I got out my sword (cleverly disguised as a spoon) and I touched the top of the spoon. Immediately it grew into a sword that was filled with venom. A gryphon walked out into the open. It screeched again and only too late did i realise it was calling for backup. Two more walked out from the bushes and i was cornered. I picked up a stick, maybe they liked to play fetch. I threw it, but they only seemed to take it as a threat. They all charged at once, and my best bet to live wasnt the best idea.

Once one was close enough, I grabbed its neck and pulled myself onto its back. It bucked around trying to get me off, but soon it realized that I wasn't letting go and it was _mine. _I swung my sword at the other gryphons and they took a step back. One took flight and tried to take a nose dive towards me, but i stuck my sword in it path and hit its chest. It exploded into gold powder that I wasn't very pleased to be covered in. The other gryphon took off towards the sky and didn't return.

Being in the air was the best thing ever, especially when you're going 50 miles per hour, on a gryphons back. And that wasn't even the best part, I could control this thing! It turned out I could tell it what to do. Not like get me sodas or anything but I could use it like a flying car, and right now it knew exactly where i wanted to go. Castillo de San Marcos. I heard some people call it fort Augustine, but my mom had made sure I had the right name since we visited there often. I had a hunch that hannah was there, but I still hated that place. All that talk about ghosts and stuff there still creeped me out.

I wasn't sure where we were, but the gryphon seemed like he knew. It was daylight now and we must have been flying for hours but the gryphon showed no signs of being tired. after a few more hours, I saw Castillo de San Marcos. But something was wrong, I could tell. There were no people. There was tension in the air. The quite bothered me. BAM! An ear splitting crack filled the air and a cannonball flew at us but my gryphon was fast, it dodged like it was an everyday thing. It kept descending, making sharp turns one second nose dives. The cannons still fired but the way the gryphon was moving they were all a hundred yards off. The gryphon landed and I took out my sword and hopped of the gryphons back. "When I call your name come get me." It gave me a confused look. "Right, sorry, you need a name first. I'll call you...Arch. Yea, Arch, i like that name. Okay. Back to the point, come when I call your name." I could have sworn I saw it nod its head before it took off , it circled me once and then flew off.

I walked silently around, until I found a row of cannons. I ducked behind a wall and looked around the corner. Nothing was there. Not a single cannonball either. I looked down the wall and saw someones head pulling behind the wall. I stood up. "Whos there?" I called out. No reply. I walked over to the wall where I saw the head with my sword in my hands. A girl was sitting there. She looked about fourteen and she screamed when she saw me. "You have to help me, they're everywhere!" She said. She was in tears and her voice shook. "What are you-" before i could finish the sentence I was pinned to the girl stood up and laughed. "Your kind are to easy to fool. I hope you realize you just walked into a trap." She then began to change form. She had flaming hair and red eyes with fangs. One leg was bronze and the other was, a goat leg? No, donkey. "What are you?" I asked "Empousa." She replied boredly. She turned and walked off. I couldn't see who was on top of me, but i could tell they were really heavy and probably twice my size. I felt the weight lift and I pulled to my feet by my shirt. "Ar-" My mouth was covered before i could call out my gryphons name. "Any funny business and your dead. I'm joking of course though. Your dead either way even if you don't cause trouble." A man's voice said. I was hit in the head and I got knocked out.


End file.
